


Sunshine

by sweetkatiewest



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Big Hero 6, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkatiewest/pseuds/sweetkatiewest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The death of a beloved is an amputation." -C.S. Lewis</p>
<p>Burying a loved one who died young will never be easy. The dreams, the plans, and the love are now worth half of what they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

The bouquet of white lilies gleamed brightly in contrast to the smooth black headstone. Hands brush the fresh mud away. In front of the headstone, a young adult knelt before it with no care how the mud would ruin the expensive outfit bought for the funeral.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

A ring made of white gold with a marquise diamond in the center laid next to the picture frame on the headstone. Fingers gently brushed against it as the skies began to pour.

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

               “In loving memory of Solana Delgado. Daughter and friend. Our precious Honey Lemon ,” Tadashi’s voice cracked as he read the etching on the headstone. Tears streaming down his face were masked by the cries of heaven of rain and thunder.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_  
_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Song is based on the Jimmie Davis' version of "You Are My Sunshine." 
> 
> Just a thought in my head about what if it wasn't Tadashi who died but Honey Lemon. Inspired by a post on Tumblr where Tadashi proposed to Honey Lemon before he died and she later is at his grave giving him her answer. So I thought why not Honey dying before Tadashi has a chance to propose to her? 
> 
> Going to hide now with my tears and chocolate.


End file.
